First Quater Moon
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: Newest installement of the Phases of the Moon series. The gang plus Hazuki must face an old enemy of hers, but will they be able to defeat him with help from old friends, or will they be defeated? Crossover with Moon Phase. I own nothing but the plot.


**I didn't really think I'd go back to this story, but I was looking over my stories and decided it could use a third installment, plus there's another pairing I'd like to work with. So if you're new to the ****Phases of the Moon ****Moon Phase cross-over story or a fan, I hope you enjoy this latest part of the series!**

**First Quarter Moon**

**Chapter 1: An Old and New Face**

Classes for the day had just ended, and Hazuki and Syrus were a couple of the happiest students to be out of class. They had planned to have a picnic dinner for their eight month anniversary.

"Come on, Syrus, let's get the food and get going!" Hazuki exclaimed, excited to be spending alone time with Syrus. They did get much of that around this crazy island. She gets too excited and starts running for the red dorm building, though she had been moved to Obelisk Blue ages ago. They decided to keep the food at his dorm in Slifer Red.

"Aw, slow down, Hazuki!" He calls following her at a slightly slower speed. He loved her enthusiasm, but did she need to run to make everything go faster?

"You hurry up, slow poke!" She yelled back with laughter, and they soon made it to his dorm, which she ended up having to wait for him because he had the key.

"Now you wish you had waited for me." He says as he walks past her to open the door, and she sticks her out at him.

"No, I bet you're wishing you had beaten me and you're just a sore loser." She suggests, getting a smug look on her face as her purple hair is rustled by the wind.

"Hey, Haz?" He asks her tentatively, a bit uncomfortable with his question.

"Yeah?" She asks him, obviously missing his misgivings.

"Tonight's the full moon. Are you sure you don't need to 'kiss' me? I don't mind, you know?" He asks her kindly. The full moon is when a vampire like Hazuki needs blood the most, yet she had decided when they had planned the picnic that she would wait for a month before 'kissing' him. She called it kissing, yet the truth was that she usually would drink his blood.

"I told you already, silly. I can wait." She says with mirth.

"If you say so…" He trails off as he opens his door, going over the cabinet where their pinicing supplies was stored.

He takes the basket in one hand, and reaches his other out to Hazuki. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go!" She replies, taking his hand in her own. They leave the dorm, walking over to the volcano, having decided to have the picnic at the grassy base of the volcano as to sit in comfort and light.

They would be talking, like most couple, but this one did not need to. They could communicate through their minds, one of the abilities of the vampire and her lover.

"_Zane will be leaving at the end of this year, right?" _Hazuki asks about Syrus' older brother. Zane and she were good friends, and he was the only other person on the island who knew her secret, though he didn't know much about it and her and Syrus' bond.

"_Yeah, he'll be going to the pro leagues. I'm sure he'll do really well there." _Syrus replies, knowing his strong brother would probably be right at home in the pros.

They get to their destination, setting up the blanket and food.

FQMFQMFQMFQMFQMFQMFQM

The couple were still out, though the sun had set about an hour ago. The dark didn't scare the two, because Hazuki was stronger than most of what they'd come across.

But that didn't stop them from being startled by rustling of bushes behind them. They both turn around to see a familiar bubble-gum pink haired girl.

"Arte?" Hazuki asks the younger girl, utter confusion plain in her voice.

"_How didn't I sense her here?" _She wonders to herself, though Syrus hears her thought anyways.

"_You must have been distracted." _He replies to her in thought.

Then another familiar face comes through the cover of the trees, but this time the face is only familiar to the vampire girl.

"Oh my god. Elfriede, is that really you?" Hazuki asks, gasping out in surprise.

"Yes, Hazuki. I thought I could take myself from this world, but there seems to be more I have to do before my time to move on." Elfriede, a tall, long blonde haired woman with glasses concealing teal green eyes, says in response to her surprise.

"What do you mean? You mean you tried…" Hazuki asks without finishing the question.

"Of course. I was never much accustom to the vampire life style." She says with a light, yet sad, smile.

"_You obviously know her, but who is she, Haz?" _Syrus asks through his mind to her.

"_She's… an old family friend." _She thinks after a moment of thought, though that is not the entire truth, but in a way it is.

"_I thought you didn't get along with your father." _Syrus replies, remembering what she had once told him.

"_She was made a vampire by Count Kinkell. Kinkell was someone who worked for my father. When she drank Kouhei's blood, she was finally free of him, and joined me and my new family." _She explains to him quickly, trying not to show the other two that they are having a private conversation.

"Who is that there, Hazuki?" Elfriede asks, finally noticing Syrus slightly behind me.

"That's my slave, Syurs." Hazuki says shortly. Syrus winces slightly at being called that, even though it was he who agreed to be that to her, though it didn't seem to mean to her what it did to most people.

"He doesn't seem like much of a slave. He has emotions." Elfriede says and then smiles. "You found the new one, didn't you?"

"Yes." Hazuki admits.

"N-nice to meet you." Syrus stammers out, and Hazuki discretely takes his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze to tell him he's safe.

"It's late. We have to go. Could we meet the two of you here tomorrow?" Hazuki asks the other vampires, a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Elfriede chuckles and says, "It won't be that long. I'll be teaching mathematics at your school starting tomorrow. And little Arte here will be my assistant."

"But you two aren't daywalkers. Will you be okay?"

"Of course. But before you two go…" She trails walking over to Syrus, who looks up at her at being about a foot and a half shorter than her. She leans over and gently bites his neck, sucking only a minimal amount of blood from him.

"Hey! You need to at least ask first!" Hazuki exclaims, her cheeks puffing out in anger. But while she said that, Arte followed Elfriede's action and 'kissed' him as well.

When she comes off, she and Elfriede leave with a wave at the other two.

"They're so rude." Hazuki mutters.

"Don't worry about it, Hazuki. Since they already did though, you might as well." He says to her with a smile.

She nods in resented agreement and 'kisses' him where the other two had and they leave together for their dorms.

**Hello, reader! So there is the first chapter of the latest part of the series. Please let me know what you think, but no flames please. They will be laughed at. I hope everyone enjoyed this, both new and old reaers.**


End file.
